PPGD:PPG Y RRB EL REENCUENTRO
by useehutse-chan
Summary: las PPG volverán a ver a los RRB, pero.. ¿Tendrán su venganza LOS RRB? ¿surgirá un nuevo sentimiento? ¿Conocerán p DEXTER esta con ese comportamiento?.También regresara BELL...¿Se enamoro del enemigo de ...? y ¿ELLA ES TU...?. No todo terminara bien, un final muy triste que seria el comienzo de un futuro mal...NO SE LO PIERDAN
1. el comienzo

Hola este es mi primer FANFIC y pues...Pienso que esto va tener muchos capítulos: p, mi historia es del comic de BLEEDMAN (si es que lo conocen) .Algunos se preguntaran por del comic pues es por me gusta su comic pero más el de PPGD que será de esto la historia, pero en mi historia es cuando aparecen los RRB los enemigos de las PPGD Y quieren su venganza. NOTA: PIENSO HACERLO COMO VA EL COMIC Y NO ES OFICIAL. Espero que les gusten

GLOSARIO:

-Diálogo-

(PENSAMIENTOS)

°ACCIONES°

/LO QUE PIENSA O EXPLICA EL AUTOR /

CAP.1 LAS PPG

En la ciudad de MEGAVILLE se veía en el cielo tres luces una rosa, azul claro y verde claro que iban dirigidas a la escuela de MEGAVILLE

-hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde-decía una chica de 11 años de cabello color naranja con una coleta/eso creo: p/con un gran moño rojo, ojos rosas, llevaba puesto como una playera blanca y adelante como un chaleco rosa con un moño rojo con una falda rosa y unas calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla/también eso creo: p/con unos zapatos bajos negros

-no es mi problema que alguien se haya parado tarde-decía también una chica de 11 años de cabello negro corto con unos ojos verdes claros, llevaba puesto una playera blanca con un chaleco/algo así/ verde claro con un moño rojo con una falda verde claro y unas calcetas hasta las rodillas y zapatos bajos negro

-perdón, pero no había podido dormir y me dormí tarde-decía al igual una chica de 11 años de cabello rubio con unas dos coletas con unos ojos azules, llevaba puesto una playera blanca y con un chaleco azul claro/a lo mismo/con un moño rojo y una falda azul claro con unas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos bajos negros

Ya habían llegado a la escuela, corrieron lo más rápido para llegar a su salón lo positivo era que todavía no llega la maestra, cada una fue a sentarse en su respectivo lugar.

CON BOMBOM:

Ya había llegado a su lugar, apenas se iba a sentar hasta que…

-llegas tarde cual es la excusa-decía un chico de 11 años de edad cabello color naranja, ojos color azul claro con unos lentes negros transparentes /algo así/ llevaba puesto una bata blanca con unos pantalón azul con botas negras


	2. los rrb

HOLA ESTA ES LA SENGUNDA PARTE… ANTES QUE NADA EL OTRO NO ESTA COMPLETO HACI QUE AQUÍ ESTA UN PEDASO DEL ANTERIOR CAPITULO A COMENZAR:

DIJO DEXTER MIENTRA MIRABA LA VENTANA

-pues…es que…-ya no había dejado de terminar porque ya había llegado la maestra

-buenos días chicos, habrán su libro en la página 68

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE NEVADA

-QUE DIA TAN ABURRIDO-decía un chico de 11 años, cabello negro como tipo EMO y la otra parte agarrada con una coleta alta ojos color verde fuerte llevaba puesto un traje color negro** /algo **así/con líneas verdes y unos zapatos deportivos.

-CALLATE y a mí que me tiene que importar DEBERIAS SER COMO BOOMER-decía casi gritando un chico de 11 ojos rojos color de cabello naranja atado con una coleta larga y con una gorra llevaba puesto un traje rojo **/algo así/** con unos zapatos deportivos.

-el siempre está esta en otras cosas ni pone atención a nada ni al entrenamiento mira-decía BUTCH mientras gritaba-¡BOOMER…!

-…- miraba el cielo

-YA VEZ TE DIJE-

-PUES YA QUE-

HASTA QUE DESPUES DE 2 MINUTOS REACCIONO

Me hablaban-decía un chico un chico de 11 tenía unos ojos azules y cabello rubio**/es difícil su** **peinado entonces no lo voy a mencionar/**llevaba puesto un traje azul**/creo: p/**con rayas azules en los hombros**/se olvido también poner eso en los otros perdón /**y zapatos deportivos.

-.-*-era la cara de BRICK Y BUTCH con una gotita tipo anime

-OTRA VEZ BOOMER perdido en las nubes-decía Dr. BRISBAINE el creador del proyecto ROWDY

-no es…cierto-mirando al Dr. BRISBAINE con un poco de nervios

-buen les tengo una noticia-

-iremos a comprar un helado-decía BUTCH haciendo en sus ojos unas estrellas

-no BUTCH y ya madura iremos a MEGAVILLE-haciendo que BUTCH cambie su cara feliz a pucheros XD

LADRILLO ¿Para Preguntado-? Dudoso -

-haremos un entrenamiento ¿entendido? –

-si...-decían los tres

Y hasta subiré el siguiente lo más rápido BYE


	3. todo bien eso creo,pero llegan ustedes

HOLA AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO TRES QUE LO DISFRUTEN:

LAS PPG ESTABAN YA EN EL RECESO: BOMBON ESTABA SENTADA CON DEXTER, BURBUJA SENTADA CON MANDY, Y BELLOTA CON TOOTIE Hablando.

CON BELLOTA

-no piensas que el samurái JACK es tan lindo-mientras se le hacia sus ojos en forma de corazones

-tal…vez…-decía con un leve sonrojo y nerviosa

-Admítelo-

-No ... ¬ ¬ -

-que si-

-no-

-Will-

-no-

-Will-

-no-

-no-

-Si ... Digo, **¡oye! -**

**-**ya vez lo admites-

CON BURBUJA:

-oye y GAZ-DECIA BURBUJA

-no sé y no me interesa, a parte a de estar con su hermano ¬¬-desinteresada MANDY

Y debido a que el interés que usted pidió

-sabes te hace falta comer-decía mientras en su mano puré **/XD/**y se lo ponía en su boca

CON BOMBON:

Estaba sentada con DEXTER, BOMBON le hablaba de un comic/**algo así ya que en el comic 3 y creo 2 salen con algo de un comic/**pero DEXTER solo miraba a la ventana

-entonces le da una patada tan fuerte a SLENDERMAN-DECIA EMOCIONADA BOMBON**/es que no** **sabía como de que comic según podía poner y se me ocurrió eso/**

-ha... si. -Decía mientras veía la ventana

-(porque no me hará caso ni me mira, ni nada, me habla pero ya muy poco y nunca deja de ver las ventanas)-pensaba BOMBON -Amm... DEXTER me debo de ir con mis hermanas- mientras se paraba

A lo que solo asintió

CON BURBUJA:

Ella se dio cuenta de que BOMBON se iba yendo

-me debo de ir. ..Creo que me hablan mis hermanas-decía para ir a ver a BOMBON

-está bien ¬¬-decía desinteresada

CON BELLOTA:

-oye y si vamos con el samurái JACK-TOOTIE EMOCIONADA

-no voy con mis hermanas-mientras veía como se iban sus hermanas

-Ok-.

BURBUJA caminaba lo más rápido para alcanzar a BOMBON HATA QUE…

-¡BURBUJA ESPERA…!-GRITABAN

Al oír eso se volteo

- ¿Bellotas SUCEDE QUE? -

- ... Sabes lo que pasa ... LE A. .. chocolates ... sin deci-Aliento para funcionar

-no se pero hay que ver-

-ok-mientras corría

BOMBON anda sentada en el patio de la escuela

-¡BOMBON!-gritaban burbuja y bellota corriendo

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-decían ambas

- no por... nada-decía levemente

-¿segura?-decía burbuja

-mejor entremos ya mero tocaran-mientras se iba levantando

Las tres ya se iban a meter pero algo callo en ese lugar y las PPG las aventó haciendo que se todo el lugar hubiera mucho humo

-¡qué bien chocamos!-decía una voz masculina

-cállate-decía otra voz masculina

-en donde estamos-y la ultima voz masculina

Las chicas se pararon lo más rápido

-oigan fíjense – decía muy molesta BELLOTA

-tranquila BELLOTA-decía BOMBON tranquilizándola-vean por donde van ustedes…-

Ya no había humo pero… las impresiono

-ustedes…-tartamudeaba BELLOTA

-Creo que nos destruyeron deci-Carnicero

-PUES SI ... -

-pues se equivocaron porque tendremos nuestra venganza- DECIA BRICK

-pero si…. nosotros no le…. hicimos nada…-trataba de hablar BOMBON

-BOMBON le habíamos dado un beso para destruirlos -.-* -decía BELLOTA con una gotita y sonrojada **/un 51 % /**

-a si es cierto recordando-AL IGUAL QUE BELLOTA SONROJADA Y AVERGONZADA

-ahora ustedes van a sentir lo mismo que nosotros…-BRICK decía mientras volaba hacia BOMBON

-TIENES RAZON- decía BUTCH para dirigirse a BELLOTA

Y hasta aquí le dejo el siguiente se pondrá mejor jijijiji bueno y espero que les haya gustado bye


	4. LA BATALLA PARTE 1

Aquí les tengo el cap3 perdón por la tardanza pero… había estado muy distraída en la escuela y baje de calificación y pues no me dejan usar tanto mi computadora . También no tengo tantas ideas ahora bueno pero a comenzar espero que lo disfruten…

Las PPG y RRB andaban pelean, pero esta casi parecía muy fuerte…

CON BELLOTA:

Al parecer Bellota y BUTCH sí que la estaba disfrutándolo **/algo así perdón XD YA LO VERAN…BUAJAJA/**

**-**nunca me había divertido-decía BUTCH mientras le daba un patada a BELLOTA

°LA ESQUIVA°

-yo también pero más cuando los derrotamos-decía mientras le "seguía la corriente" y hacia una bola verde claro mediana y se la aventaba

° LA ESQUIVA °

-ósea te gusto cuando me diste el beso… 0.O-decia muy confundido

-yo no dije eso cabeza hueca ¬¬-mientras le daba una cachetada**/ YO: al parecer eso dolió**

-**BUTCH: tú QUE CRESS- . YO: TE CALLAS Y TE VAS, LO CORRI/**

**-¡¿**OYE CALMATE ESTUPIDA HISTERICA…?!-decía BUTCH MUY ENOJADO

-¡¿AQUIEN LE DISES LOCA HISTERICA…?!-decía demasiado enojada

-déjame ver… ¡A TI!-MIENTRAS LE DABA UNA PATADA

-¡AUCH! ahora veras-decía mientras le daba una patada donde…no se**/saben a lo que me refiero** **x3/**

Eso hiso que BUTCH se tocara ahí…y se desmallara 1minuto poniendo su cara color roja y morado

-eso te pasa cara de pepino**-/fue lo único que se me ocurrió XD/**

CON BURBUJA:

Burbuja estaba parada no haciendo nada igual que BOOOMER solo se miraban hasta que REACCIONAN**…/por fin/**

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí…?-decía tímida y nerviosa, mientras hacia unas pequeñas bola

*avienta las bolas que tenía en las manos*

*BOOMER las esquiva*

-espera *suspira* yo no quiero pelear…-decía nervioso pero no sabía que lo había dicho fuerte…

-¿¡QUE!?-decían todos menos BOOMER Y BURBUJA.

Pero todo cambio al ver que sus hermanos le estaban haciendo mal de ojo**/sino me entendiste** **que pele o sino vera/**pero…

-yo no quiero pelear con una SUPERBEBITA LLORONA-fue lo máximo que pudo decir

-AHH…-decían los 4 chismosos y vuelen a su pelea

Después de eso BOOMER vio que sus hermanos lo vigilaban entonces hace una gran bola azul

*se la lanza*

-AHH…-decía del dolor BURBUJA…PERO DE PRONTO SE ESMPEZO A DESMALLA**/ósea estaba volando/**y caía lentamente.

Al ver eso BOOMER se dio cuenta que bajo volando para agarrarla**/de una forma tan romántica x3/**bajo lo más lento para no despertarla o que se callera, después se fue a un árbol la acostó en el césped**/lo bueno que está limpio si ya saben lo que pasaría XD/ **al verla BOOMER puso una sonrisa, pero, se borro al ver las manos de BURBUJA ya que estaban sangrando desde los codos hasta sus uñas **/ósea toda su mano/**cuando lo vio se sorprendió que no se sabe de dónde saco una venda y empezó a vendar sus manos.

CON BOMBON:

Aparecer ella no la estaba pasando muy bien, estaba peor que sus hermanos

-te rindes de una vez...-decía BRICK muy enojado mientras le daba una patada

*la esquiva*

-desde cuando te hago caso BRICK-DECIA FURIOSA

-desde ahorra-

-no lo creo-decía aventándole una bola rosa

*le pega la bola*

-ahora vas a morir-mientras volando hacia, pero hacia una gran bola roja

-antes que me quieras matar dime ¿Qué HACEN AQUÍ?-

-NO TE LO DIRE AUQUE ME OBLIGUES-

-está bien tu lo pediste-decía mientras se acercaba a BRICK

-que haces 0/¬-nervioso y sonrojado

-lo mismo que la última vez-

-no lo creo...Pero si lo haces te mato-

-no me importa-decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla x3

Al sentir el beso de él se sonrojo del máximo y exploto del enojo mientras esta en shock

-ahora veras tú-decía BOMBON mientras le pateaba ya que estaba distraído

-ahora si vas a morir este mismo día-enojado mientras se levantaba

-si claro, oblígame-decía en tono de sarcasmo

-tú lo pediste-

-NO LO CREO-DECIA UNA VOZ MASCULINA

Y hasta aquí ya que lo quería dejar en suspenso y que voy a cambiar la historia no la voy a borrar solo que mejorar el resumen y espero que les gusto el próximo lo subiré lo más rápido que pueda

NIA: SI CLARO

YO: CALLATE Y VETE

AHH casi lo olvido ella¬¬ pues una de mis personajes de otra historia pero según son los hijos de los ppgz y rrbz y ya bye


End file.
